Ambre Ombre
Scent Description: Ambre Ombre #2 - Perfume Attar of Rare Black Amber, Black Patchouli Amber, Black Frankincense and Black Myrrh. This perfume is rather viscous and will and has aged beautifully. This is the original recipe. ---- ---- Review #1 by hill78 on Tue Nov 13, 2012 Wow, this is an amazing amber scent. So rich and full bodied. Sweet and velvety. These are just my initial impressions, as this is fresh out of the mail. I will try to return and give a more comprehensive review once it has settled. Right off the bat though, I know this is a beautifully grounded amber which will layer wonderfully with many things. Very glad I snagged 2 bottles, wish I had gotten more! ETA: I didn't realize how thick this stuff is when I first posted! I wondered why I was having such a hard time getting any out of the reducer top, but I managed to get a teensy drop which was enough for an initial test. Later last night I wanted a full wear, so I pulled out the reducer and replaced it with a wand cap. When I withdrew the wand imagine my surprise to see a substance with the viscosity of honey clinging to the glass! It is super thick, and extremely potent, with a pale golden color. This is one perfume that you truly only need a dab of, and I am usually a slatherer. It also lasts a very long time. Upon initial application, while it is still wet (or rather, sticky, lol) on my skin, I can only manage to separate out the Frankincense. Only moment later, it has receded into this magnificent blend, and no one element can be sussed out. It is a harmonious whole. This is velvety and dark, and utterly magnificent. I am a lover of amber, and this is by far THE BEST amber perfume I have ever had the pleasure of wearing. I will also note: please roll this one in your palms for a bit before applying. And I would highly recommend removing the dropper cap, it will be nearly impossible to get any out otherwise. ---- Review #2 by ElizabethOSP on Mon Jan 14, 2013 From the very first drop on my skin, I was a devotee of the original Shadow Amber. I do believe it was one of the very first perfumes that I became addicted to here. That was a couple years ago, and I was using down my bottle, and despairing of ever getting the likes of it again. Well, SURPRISE!!! Enter AMBER OMBRE!!! This is everything that Shadow Amber was (and still is--I still have some ). It's absolutely gorgeous. To me, it's a teeny tiny leeeeetle bit different from its older sibling, which is only appropriate. I do like hill does--remove the dropper insert. I need to get some wand caps! Also like hill, I say this. Is. The BEST AMBER PERFUME. Full stop. This piece of alchemy is golden, thick, and beautiful. There is nothing else like it. Brilliant, Jacek. Just Brilliant. ---- Review #3 Stellamaris Thursday, April 16, 2015 I love this, it's a beautiful sparkly amber. It is so thick I had to take the reducer cap off! A drop lasts for hours. ---- Review #4 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #5 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:VApothecary Category:Studio Limited Category:Mausoleum Category:Current